El dia
by Mikey H.L
Summary: Aquel día era uno de los mas magníficos que podrían haber por 2 razones: Jack tenia su primer día libre desde hacerse aprendiz/consorte de Chase Young y por que este presentia que hoy seria el día en que su amante maduraría en la eleccion de sus actividades recreativas, al fin de tanto tiempo esperar por aquel milagro. CHACK.


Pareja: Chack (Chase Young x Jack Spicer)

Disclaimer: Randomness por parte de la autora, homosexualidad, malas palabras y algo de fanatismo.

'' _El día ''_

Hoy era un día espectacular, bueno, exceptuando el hecho que hacía un calor ''del chigadazo''; pero ese no era el tema, sino, la benevolencia que tenía cierto señor dragón hacia su aprendiz/consorte.

Era el hecho que le había dado el día libre. Sin entrenamientos, sin clase de estrategias, técnicas de auto-control, meditación, lucha cuerpo a cuerpo, diseño de planes, filosofía, psicología, entre más cosas que pueden hacer que el joven genio del mal cayera rendido a la alcoba que comparte con el maligno y sexy hombre detrás de esos entallados pantalones de ejercicio, como suele decir Jack cuando Chase le hacía sudar la gota gorda.

Un día libre, un merecido descanso.

Pero. Sí, siempre hay un pero.

Hay que recordar que Young no era el de hacer cosas sin obtener beneficio o tener segundas intenciones; era principalmente para saber que decidía hacer su consorte en su día libre para evaluar su crecimiento en la hora de aprovechar su tiempo y eso le hacía recordar que cuando recientemente había tomado al technophilico como aprendiz que su tiempo libre lo derrochaba con sus máquinas, videojuegos o estar en esa red social adictiva de nombre Tumblr (en resumen cosas que no le dejaban provecho alguno).

Entonces con esa intención no interfirió o se vio tentado en las actividades del otro, dejando que su curiosidad creciera hasta el anochecer para encontrarse con él en su habitación.

—-

Ya al llegar la noche se encontraba Chase en su cama carmín desinteresado leyendo un libro de Mastreta , que aun que era una de sus autoras que había captado su interés no estaba del todo en su lectura , mientras que esperaba que entrara su consorte a contarle su día libre. Y como Godtiss* era omnipotente escucho su petición y de repente entro Jack con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja a la habitación hacia donde se encontraba con su maestro.

-Veo que tuvistes un buen descanso, xin ai – exclamo el pelinegro iniciando conversación.

-Y puedes apostar que sí, Chase – dijo Jack aun con esa sonrisa en su rostro, esa que en ocasiones hacia enorgullecer al Heylin de su trabajo como amante del albino.

- Entonces, ¿que hicistes en tu día libre ?-

- Resolví crímenes observando, no sabiendo. Viaje a planetas distantes entre las estrellas con un inmaduro , pero aun así , maduro amigo mío. Conocí a un ángel y mire como luchaba para salvarse a si mismo , sus amigos , a su verdadero amor y al mundo. Leí historias escritas por jóvenes aspirantes autores , quienes han soñado enteros universos de amor , amistad y aventura. Viaje a muchos mundos , atrapado entre hojas blancas como la nieve. Hice nuevos amigos , y aprendí sobre sus vidas desde miles , sino de dos mil , millas lejos. Y nunca deje mi laboratorio. – respondió Jack haciendo que su señor de la oscuridad se quedara perplejo por lo que hizo en todo el día , porque siendo sinceros no era lo que esperaba.

Tal vez hoy era el día en que una parte de Spicer maduro por el hecho de la elección de sus actividades recreativas , que el joven adulto que solía el fanfarronear sobre sus cumplidos 21 años y su 'madurez' realmente ya se estaba convirtiendo en eso. Un joven adulto maduro.

-Y ¿ como lograstes hacer todo eso sin dejar tu laboratorio? – pregunto para confirmar una de sus repentinas sospechas sobre como hizo todo aquello su aprendiz , quien en el momento se encontraba en el cuarto de baño.

- Ahh , es que estuve viendo las dos únicas temporadas de Sherlock , el maratón de Doctor Who , el capitulo del purgatorio de Supernatural , unas historias de fanfiction y estuve en Tumblr hablando con unos fanáticos , igual que yo , del fandom de SuperWhoLock*. – exclamo Jack desde la bañera para responderle al pelinegro y continuar haciendo ruido con las burbujas y sus patitos de baño y también haciendo que una mano se juntara rápidamente con una frente en señal de rendición/fastidio conocido como 'facepalm'.

Ese no era el día en que el aprendiz/consorte de Chase Young madurara en relación en su tiempo libre , pero si el día en que Chase aprendió que Tumblr con su fandom de SuperWhoLock y junto Fanfiction se convertirían en la segunda y tercera red social favorita y adictiva de Jack , después de 9gag.

—-

NOTAS:

GODTISS: Mark Gatiss ; escritor , esposo , troll , actor y Dios del fandom de BBC Sherlock.

SUPERWHOLOCK: Union de los 3 fandoms principales de tumblr , de las series de televisión de Supernatural , Doctor Who y Sherlock.

Reviews , notas , likes , tomatazos , cartas bombas o sugerencias en la caja de la esquina , bitte.

Yay! Mi primer fic de este fandom y como de mas de mil años. Trololololololol; sinceramente me encanta esta pareja por que fue una de las primeras que me gustaba (en ese tiempo tenia alrededor de 11 años, kesesese) y no encuentro muchos fanfics en español de ellos , entonces mi vena yaoista me grito que dejara de ser floja y escribirá algo. Y he nos aquí.

Danke por la lectura y todo lo que puedan darme. (hasta un tomate español).

-Mikey H.L


End file.
